GoldieTrap Season 2
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Now married with Goldie, Springtrap is finally happy with life and wants nothing to change, he's given his wish for two years. Obviously things will change, new challenges will arise and Springtrap will soon face the biggest challenge of his life, a test of their love if you will. He is not alone this time but Goldie will need Springtrap's help more than Springtrap needs his.
1. Springtrap's Bday

**(G'day! After I finished the first GoldieTrap story, people were asking for a sequel. And I thought, why not? So here we are with your favorited bunny and bear! This story is M because of more adult theme/humour and more abuse/violence. Though I think I should've made the previous one M as well. Eh what the heck. Here we go!)**

Goldie looked in the oven as the cake began to rise while baking. Goldie's little tail wagged as he watched.

He heard the timer go 'ping' and he took the cake out, it was chocolate with dark chocolate chips in it. Goldie licked his lips as he set the cake down to decorate. He grabbed icing and edible decorations where he saw fit. Pleased with his work he walked upstairs.

Goldie slowly opened the door to his room and sneaked in, he heard the snoring of his lover as he slept. Goldie grabbed a small table and placed the cake on it before climbing over the bed sheets covering his love.

"Springy…" Goldie whispered.

"Spring?" Goldie said louder. Springtrap grunted and ignored him.

"Springtrap?" Goldie pulled the covers off him and he still wouldn't get up.

"Gold… five more minutes." Springtrap begged. Goldie looked at Springtrap, only in his boxers as usual. But Goldie didn't mind, he anything but minded. Springtrap's muscles on his chest and stomach flexing with each breath and Gold could stroke the soft fur.

Springtrap felt Goldie's touch and pulled him in for a hug.

"Five more minutes." He repeated.

"You forget something?" Goldie asked.

"Probably, I'm too focused on you to remember much." Goldie giggled.

"Happy Birthday you silly." Goldie kissed Springtrap, Springtrap blushed.

"I forgot." He laughed, Goldie got up and brought his cake over.

"Aw baby, it's wonderful." Springtrap said, the cake had a bit 'Happy 28th Birthday' on it in green. Sprinkles and cream were on it too, the candles were yellow and green. Springtrap blew out the candles smiling.

"What you wish for?" Goldie asked.

"You know I can't tell." Springtrap chuckled.

"Oh, come on baby…" Goldie whined. Making the rabbit laugh.

"It's the same wish every time. And every time it comes true, I don't want it to stop coming true." Springtrap said, snuggling the bear.

"Never knew you were so suppositious." Goldie mocked.

"Haha, alright. I always wish for my life to stay perfect by having you with me." Goldie blushed.

"I'll always be here." Goldie kissed his husband.

"Same here my love. Same here." Goldie listened to Springtrap's heart and kissed his chest.

"Want some cake?" Goldie said.

"Very much." Springtrap replied.

* * *

"You think they'd be a cute couple." Goldie joked. Springtrap laughed, Goldie was sitting on his lap as they watched some episodes of the original Batman, Goldie normally only watches episodes with the Joker in it.

"What is it with you and shipping mortal enemies?" He laughed.

"Hey, the OptiTron thing is cute! Especially with the Orion Pax episodes in TFP." Goldie acknowledged.

"I can honestly see Joker liking Batman, I'm referencing other movies and the comics by that, but Batman liking Joker. I really don't see it happening." Springtrap explained.

"One can dream." Goldie said.

"You've been reading too many fan fictions again haven't you." Spring said.

"Maybe." Goldie laughed.

* * *

Springtrap gave a small moan as Goldie rubbed his shoulders.

"Why so tense? Or is that just muscle?" Goldie joked. Springtrap smiled.

"I don't get massages that much."

"I can tell, I should do these more than just on your birthday." Goldie said.

"Yeah." Goldie got under Springtrap's shoulder plates with pleased the rabbit very much.

* * *

Goldie smiled as Springtrap rested on his legs on the couch, it's very rare when they would swich places. Springtrap was normally the one with Goldie resting on him but today he was the one seeking comfort on Goldie. Goldie stroked Springtrap's head as they listened to soft music. Springtrap smiled and hugged Goldie's waist as he lay on the couch.

* * *

Springtrap smiled as Goldie set up candles all around the fire place and placed a blanket on the floor. There was a plate of fried rice with a bit of wine to drink.

"You really know how to make a great birthday." Springtrap said to Goldie as they sat in front of the fire.

"Thought I'd do something different and more personal this year. A change from restaurants full of people." Goldie admitted.

"Well I'm very impressed. As always." Springtrap complimented.

Goldie only drank a little, he's not a big wine fan. Springtrap drank on rare occasions as well. They had finished their dinner and was just watching the fire burn. Springtrap looked over to Goldie, who was tuning something on the radio.

"I uhh, been practicing a song…" He said.

"I'm listening." Spring smiled. Goldie took a deep breath.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you."

Springtrap hugged him tightly, small tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful." He said. Goldie smiled.

"Thanks." Goldie said.

"You're the best." Springtrap said.

"I love you. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too."

 **(There we go first chapter! I have other projects to do so updates may be slow. But maybe not because the last GoldieTrap was the reasons all my other stories were delayed XD**

 **I'm currently drawing a cover for them so I should have one up sometime. Later mates!)**


	2. Family

**(Alright I'm back, and now with my own computer! Unfortunately that doesn't mean updates will be faster, you'd think they especially would since I'm on holidays but school decided to give me assignments to do while I wait for school to come back. Yay… I got the cover done at least, took a while to draw but at least it's done!  
And Asha is such an attention sucker, can't get two mins without her crying yeesh. Oh has anyone seen the Lego Batman movie!? Me and my BF went and it was really funny.)**

 **King InJi : "Yaa."**

 **Me: "Okay. Also good to see u again for this sequel, I'll try to not disappoint. "**

 **Neon got wrecked: "You have no clue how my I'm waiting for that thing to come (I just- oh god lol XD) oh and do you have a phone? if so you can download the DA app ... just sayin btw *hic* ... I wonder *hic* is remembering *hic* and wow you broke the *hic* wall *hic*mate *hic* Can't wait *hic**hic*"**

 **Me: "What the hell you talking about mate XD"**

 **(BTW this chap is a few days after Spring's Bday.)**

Springtrap cleaned the dishes while whistling after having a lovely lunch with Goldie, Goldie was setting up glasses and getting some orange juice for himself, and apple juice for Springtrap. Springtrap looked behind him to watch Goldie and smiled, his heart stilled fluttered around that golden bear. Goldie noticed and looked back at him, smiling warmly.

Springtrap rested his arm on the armrest of the couch and took a sip of his drink; he loved how the apple flavour lingered in his mouth. Goldie however had already drank the whole cup. They were watching movies again, but mainly just talking to one another, the TV was merely background noise.

"Hey Spring." Goldie said.

"Yes Golds?" Springtrap replied, drinking some more.

"W-what are your thoughts on… starting a family?" Whatever of the juice didn't go down Springtrap's throat ended on the floor as he spat it out, coughing madly.

"W-what!?" Springtrap yelled.

"I was only asking…" Goldie whimpered.

"Oh, I uhh, I didn't mean to yell. It's just…" Springtrap lowered his head. Goldie lifted Springtrap's head and wiped off the remaining drops of apple juice.

"I know… The past." Goldie said.

"Yeah. Besides, I have all the family I need already." Springtrap said as he stroked Goldie's cheek.

"But, what about your siblings, Bonnie, Bonsai or Amber?" Goldie asked, Springtrap sighed.

"After I was abandoned I barely consider them family anymore." Springtrap said.

"But what if they didn't mean it? What if something happened…?"

"Golds, I think it's best to drop the matter. You are the only one I truly trust, who I dare to call family."

"But think of it, cute little pitter patter of feet, the happy giggles, the fact we made a little life happy." Goldie said, imagining it.

"I'm pretty sure we've discussed about the impossibility of having this 'life'." Springtrap cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh umm, yeah…" Goldie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Besides… what if something were to happen." Springtrap said, eyes narrowing.

"But we'd both be here. We help each other, for better or for worse." Springtrap smiled and chuckled as Goldie re-said their old vowels from their marriage. Goldie snuggled to Springtrap's chest where his heart lied.

"What names would you pick?" Goldie asked.

"Haha, I see what you're doing. If I _did_ want a child… I'd let you pick." Goldie giggled.

"I'm serious Springy."

"So am I." Springtrap smirked.

"Okay, well I'd like, Daisy if it's a girl."

"Wait, if it's? We're not getting a child."

"Oh err, yeah. I-I knew that." Goldie smiled nervously. Springtrap shook his head and smiled.

"I love you Golds."

"Love you too Springy."

* * *

"Golds?" Springtrap groaned as he heard a loud noise. It was night? He didn't remember getting ready for bed then sleeping.

"Ugh, you said you'd take tonight…" Goldie mumbled.

"W-what?"

"The next room Spring." Springtrap was confused by this but got up anyway. He started walking to the next room, he heard, crying? He opened the door, the room was pitch black. Except a little lamp by a cot.

"What?" Springtrap whispered to himself. He walked over to the cot where the crying was coming from and placed his hand on the rail. Soon a tiny hand started reaching for his.

Springtrap was about to gasp but he heard a chuckle. A sinful chuckle. A very familiar chuckle.

"Foolish rabbit…"

"No. No you're dead!" Springtrap yelled. But was unable to see who he was yelling to.

"Maybe, but I still haunt your memories. Naw, such a defenceless thing." Vincent cooed and revealed himself, looking at the cot. Springtrap's eyes widened and tried to attack Vincent, but he disappeared into thin air.

"No!" Springtrap turned around only to see the cot was now broken and bloody.

"No…" His voice began to break.

"NO!"

* * *

"Gah!" Springtrap shot up and breathed heavily.

"Springtrap!?" He looked over to Goldie. His hand on his racing heart.

"Golds!" Springtrap grabbed Goldie and held onto him life his life depended on it.

"You had a nightmare, it's been ages since you had one after Vincen- W-was it about him?" Goldie asked. Springtrap nodded; he began to cry.

"Oh baby, it's okay, he's gone." Goldie whispered into Springtrap's ear as he stroked his back.

Springtrap's ears perked up at the sound of rain. Goldie smiled and they went to the window to watch. The raindrops drizzling off the leaves of trees and forming small rivers on the forest floor. The rain made a rhythm on the roof and ran down the window like race horses to the finish line.

"Come on!" Goldie said as he ran outside. Springtrap followed and Goldie started dancing in the rain, Springtrap couldn't help but chuckle before taking Goldie's hand and joining him.

Their fur was soon drenched by the rain, droplets dripping off their ears and snouts as mud stuck to their feet. The trees danced with them as the wind made them sway. Leaves fell around them as the heavy rain ripped them from the tree stems. Goldie laughed as he danced in the rain with his husband, Springtrap smiled and pulled him to a kiss.

Goldie kissed back but yelped as a loud boom was heard, then a crash of lightning. Goldie clutched to Springtrap, who picked him up bridal style and took him inside.

"Stupid thunderstorm ruins everything." Goldie whimpered, another thunder crack road and Goldie cried out in fear.

"Shh shhh." Springtrap took Goldie to the bathroom to wash off the mud.

* * *

"That tickles!" Goldie laughed as Springtrap scrubbed his feet. Springtrap simply cleaned his feet, changed his clothes and dried his fur but Goldie ended up being given a full bath by Spring. Goldie leaned against Springtrap as he moved from his foot to his back.

"Such soft fur." Springtrap cooed while the thunder noises were still in the background.

"Such gentile hands." Goldie said back. Springtrap smiled and nuzzled their noses together.

Goldie giggled some more as Springtrap dried him, he was very capable of doing this himself but Springtrap was one of those partners.

* * *

Goldie sat by the bed as he waited for Springtrap to put the washing on for the night. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it, wishing there was his and Springtrap's own little one in there. He gave a sigh; Springtrap would unlikely change his mind anytime soon.

"You okay?" Goldie jumped at Springtrap's voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just maybe ate too much for dinner." Goldie said, Springtrap bought it and smiled. He climbed into bed and cuddled with Goldie; Goldie smiled and snuggled into Springtrap's bare chest. Goldie smiled at the strong heartbeat he's so used to hearing. Springtrap stroked Goldie's head as they drifted to sleep.

 **(Okie dokie all done! Hope u enjoyed, later mates!)**


	3. Sad

**Mangle6: "Vincent! Why can't you die and be gone from everyone's life forever!? I swear I'm gonna go straight down to hell and torture his soul! Or at least give some ideas to the devil!"**

 **Me: "Good to see you've joined us, and I'll send the devil a postcard of your ideas later okay mate" XD**

 **King InJi : "Sooner or later you guys are going to have a baby , so already I have came up with names . The name can be SpringBonnie or GoldenBonnie , I feel like that can be gender neutral names I guess."**

 **Me: "LOL."**

 **Neon got wrecked: "Springtrap's given me a flashback of Boss Baby by just rejecting the fact that they'll have a child." XD**

 **Me: "Never even thought of that XD and I love that movie!"**

"Got any plans today?" Springtrap said as he drove to Freddy's.

"I don't know, probably just the usual." Goldie replied.

"Why don't you stay? Please." Goldie begged.

"But Goldie…"

"Come on, you never see your siblings."

"Goldie you know that…"

"For me?"

"Ugh fine." Springtrap hated being in crowds. Goldie knew this but he could at least try to get over some of his social issues.

"Hey Goldie!" Alfred said as he greeted his brother.

"Hey Alfred," Goldie replied. Goldie was greeted by everyone while Springtrap stayed in the shadows on the corner entrance. Goldie looked over to him, giving the look to come over. Springtrap wanted to protest but saw no point. He walked over to the others but only stayed by Goldie's side.

"Hello Spring." Bonnie said. Springtrap only nodded in return. He didn't say much to any of them.

* * *

The day was long for Springtrap who just sat by himself waiting for the day to be over.

"Hey." Springtrap looked to see Bonsai. He simply waved.

"Why do you not want to talk to you own siblings, family?" Amber said; her expression showing a bit of annoyance.

"Family? My so called 'family' abandoned me!" Springtrap snapped.

"That's not true!" Bonsai protested.

"Stop." They turned to see Bonnie. The rest of the gang behind him.

"He's… right." Everyone gasped, but Springtrap only turned his head so he didn't have to see anyone.

"What does ye mean lad?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." Amber and Bonsai said.

"You two were born after Springtrap was left, I asked when I was young why and I honestly don't know how I still remember.  
Though he was born first and without twins he was considered a runt because he was that small, that weak, in our parents' eyes. When I was born Springtrap would've been about five. And I was already half his size, so after a year or two they decided he was too weak to live so they ditched him. They…"

"Left me for dead." Springtrap finished, Goldie tried to offer some comfort but Springtrap stood up and walked out the door. Goldie sighed sadly.

"Brother?" Freddy said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm guessing we'll have to postpone telling Springtrap about your… umm."

"Condition? Yeah, definitely saving that for later. He's dealing with enough right now and doesn't need to worry about me right now." Goldie said as he went to follow Springtrap outside.

"Why would they do that?" Amber asked.

"Our parents were still in the _survival of the fittest_ times. If they saw Springtrap now they'd be regretting everything." Bonnie replied, Springtrap is now taller and stronger then all of them.

Goldie found Springtrap sitting on the hood of the car, knees to his chest with his hands on his knees resting his head above his hands. Goldie climbed to the hood with him and stroked his arm.

"I told you." Springtrap said. Goldie frowned.

"Your brothers and sister had nothing to do with it." He replied.

"Yeah well I didn't see them making an effort to find me while I was out their all alone!"

"They probably thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, because I was a weak runt!"

"Stop being such an idiot and let go of the past! You have everything! You have a house, clean water, food! You have your siblings who are trying to make an effort to bond with you! You have me, your husband who loves you! Why isn't that enough!?" Goldie hopped off the car and stormed back inside, obvious tears streaming down his eyes. Springtrap pinched the bridge of his snout, he and Goldie rarely fight but when they do it's best to leave them both alone for a while. Springtrap hated seeing Goldie upset, he hated it even more when he was the reason. He sniffed as he felt his own tears forming.

Goldie sat on one of the seats, wiping his tears away. Fights like that are rare, but it broke his heart when they do. Freddy went to his brother and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just a little fight. We rarely fight so I'll be fine." Goldie said. Freddy nodded.

"Bonnie and I used to fight a bit in our early years. We still do at times but when we resolve them it shows how dedicated we are to each other. So I know you'll be fine." Goldie smiled at Freddy and hugged him.

"Thanks brother."

"No problem. Are you going to go earlier so you can help Springtrap?"

"I think I should. Not every day you hear that your parents wanted you dead because you were small."

"Yeah, you were the runt but we made sure you given all the best care so that you could be strong enough to live."

* * *

Springtrap stayed silent for the trip home; even when they got home he went to their room and sat on the bed, not uttering a word. Goldie looked into the room, Springtrap slouching with his back to Goldie. Goldie heard a small sniff emit from the rabbit and wondered if he was crying. Springtrap confirmed this by giving a sob.

"S-Springtrap?" Springtrap gave a startled gasped as he looked behind him.

"Goldie?" He chocked, wiping a tear away. Goldie walked over and sat next to Springtrap.

"Oh Goldie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for how I acted." Springtrap clutched onto Goldie and cried onto his shoulder. Goldie hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too, I should have understood the pain of what you had to hear." Goldie said. Springtrap gave another sob before looking into Goldie's eyes, smiling.

"Still in love?" Springtrap joked, smirking.

"Is that even a question?" Goldie joked back.

 **(Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much ideas for the subject this particular chapter is based on. Hopefully next one is better. Later mates.)**


	4. Holidays

**(I really should be tending to my other stories but I just love this one! LOL, that and I get the most support on this one, Neon supports nearly every story I've wrote XD not just this one. Well, here's another chapter before I go play Sims 4. Just got it.)**

 **Mangle6: "I already hate Spring's parents and I haven't even met them!"**

 **Me: "I think we all do."**

 **King InJi: "Dis is berry adorable."**

 **Me: "Thank you berry much mate."**

 **Neon got wrecked: *takes deep breath before taking out a knife* "Where are Trap's parents."**

 **Me: "Hopefully dead."**

* * *

Springtrap was wrapped up warmly in the blanket, it was late winter now and it was cold. He smiled as he was all cosy and comfy until…

"SPRINGTRAP!" Springtrap jumped and was tackled to the ground by his husband.

"Ugh Goldie why would you wake me up like that?" He mumbled.

"Get up baby! It's Christmas! Come on!" Goldie was shaking Springtrap to wake him up.

"Golds stop!" He yelled, Goldie got off and started jumping around.

"We're going to Freddy's after breakfast okay?" Goldie said; Springtrap nodded remembering the plans set for Christmas. Still in their PJs they went down stairs.

Springtrap smiled as Goldie got all excited when he saw the presents all set up, Springtrap made a habit of keeping the presents he got for Goldie hidden then only bringing them out when Goldie was asleep on Christmas eve.

"Oh which one first!?" Goldie said, going over to the presents which were for him.

"You pick, I need a hot chocolate." Springtrap yawned.

Springtrap walked back in with two mugs and saw Goldie sitting in front of the couch holding a present.

"You haven't opened one?" Springtrap asked as he sat down in front of Goldie on the couch.

"I wanted to be with you when I do." Goldie said, Springtrap smiled warmly.

"Well I'm here now." He said. Goldie started opening a present. Goldie found a new yellow jumper and a chocolate Santa.

"Oh I love it!" He said, Springtrap smiled.

"Now I need to give you one before I open another." Goldie said as he grabbed a small bag he uses to hold the presents for Springtrap every year.

Springtrap sat down on the floor with Goldie and started unwrapping the present Goldie handed to him. One was a Skillet CD.

"You like to sing the songs by them so I thought I'd find the CD." Goldie said.

"Wow, where did you find it? I've been looking everywhere for one." Springtrap asked.

"Mangle helped me; she's good at finding stuff online." Springtrap nodded and passed him his second present. It was a new mug with the words _Best lover ever_ on it with big golden hearts decorating it. Goldie gave Springtrap a kiss as a thank you. Goldie gave Springtrap another present; it was also a mug but said _#1 Husband_ instead.

Springtrap and Goldie started getting dressed after breakfast so they were ready to go on time. Goldie took hold of a few small presents he got for his brothers and helped Springtrap pack the food Springtrap prepared for lunch today. Springtrap wore his usual vest and tights and Goldie wore his suit as usual. Goldie replaced his top hat with a Santa hat though.

When they got their Springtrap grabbed a little bag and pulled out a tube of red glitter.

"What's that for?" Goldie asked.

"I should do something that represents that its Christmas, Salvage and I used to do all sorts of patterns on ourselves with these. He would always put the strong glitter black around his eyes that spiral out and dark blue stripes around his chest and torso. I would go for red or yellow." Springtrap said; he was glad he was able to talk about memories about him and his brother in arms more comfortably. He opened the tube and put a line down the top of his snout and the side of his face; he then grabbed his ears and put spirals across them. He put rings around his eyes then had lines coming off the side of his eyes like eye liner.

"Okay I'm good." Springtrap said but saw Goldie staring.

"What?"

"You look amazing." Goldie said. Springtrap blushed.

"Thanks." He replied and they got out the car.

"Goldie! Merry Christmas!" Fredbear said to his twin. Goldie smiled and was given a hug.

"Hey try not to break my present for you." Goldie joked as he passed his one of the presents he had in is arms.

"Thanks bro." Fredbear said.

"Oh guess what!" Fredbear said to Springtrap and Goldie.

"What?" Goldie replied wanting to hear what was so exciting.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Fredbear yelled.

"Amber is pregnant?" Goldie said smiling.

"Yeah, we went to the doctors because she was feeling sick and we found twins." Fredbear explained.

"Oh that's amazing! I can't wait to meet them!" Goldie said, Fredbear agreed. Springtrap just stood there, he sure seems happy about becoming a dad and losing most his time to care for the kids.

"Are you talking your brother's ear off?" Amber asked. Goldie laughed.

"No it's fine. How many weeks pregnant are you?" Goldie asked.

"About a month actually." She said, she showed a tiny bump in her belly.

"So another eight months to go." Goldie said.

"I can't wait that long!" Fredbear joked. Amber laughed.

Springtrap walked off to help Freddy set the food down for lunch later.

"They give you the news?" Freddy asked.

"The new babies? Yep." Springtrap said.

"You don't sound very impressed."

"They're not my kids, nor do I have much interest in them."

"What if they were your own?"

"That will never happen, in a relationship with a male remember."

"Yeah I know. Just saying."

"Well I don't know."

"Goldie really wants a kid you know."

"Yeah, he did bring it up once." Freddy sighed; he wasn't going to convince Springtrap anytime soon. They just continued preparing in silence.

Goldie smiled as his brothers seem to like the presents he got them, Fredbear a new top hat, Alfred a fur styler, Shadow a spray can set but he still needed to give Freddy his. He carried the present over to where Freddy was.

"Hey brother?" Goldie said. Freddy looked over to him.

"Yeah."

"I've got a present for you." Goldie said.

"Oh, thanks bro." Freddy walked over to Goldie and took to present, he opened it and saw a mirror with the words _best brother ever_ on the top.

"Merry Christmas Freddy." Goldie said. Freddy smiled.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas." Freddy hugged his brother tightly.

Springtrap finished the last of the table settings for Freddy so he could spend some time with his brothers.

"Springtrap." Springtrap looked over to Bonnie.

"Yeah?"

"I found something you should see." Springtrap followed Bonnie to his room.

"What is it?" He asked. Bonnie said nothing and just pulled out a box. He set it on the bed and opened it.

"Look. I'll leave you alone in case you find this personal. I'll let Goldie know you're in here."

"Thank you… Brother." Bonnie smiled and walked out. Springtrap looked at the box then sat on the bed; he reached in and took out an object. It was two hand prints, it was his hand prints! _Springtrap.1 year old_. They weren't kidding when they said he was small. They were the tiniest hand prints he's ever seen. He took out another object, a photo. It was him and his parents and Bonnie. Springtrap would've been five but he looked like a two year old he was that small. Bonnie was half his size already! Springtrap started seeing images flashing and hearing voices in his mind.

" _He's just too small, too weak."_

" _He won't survive long, might as well get it over with."_

"Why?" Springtrap said to himself. He closed his eyes.

" _Mommy?" Springtrap cried._

" _I'm sorry." She said as she put him on the forest floor._

" _Hurry up; I will not have some weakling using up our resources just so he can live."_

" _But he's just a-" The mother was whacked across the face._

" _If you won't I will."_

" _Okay okay, he's down. He is there, on the floor." Springtrap tried to walked to his parents but was kicked by his father._

" _You are no longer my son." He growled, he grabbed his wife and forced her to leave her baby. Springtrap sniffed and sobbed. He curled into a ball and cried._

" _W-why?" He asked. He clutched his chest in pain, and then he felt… anger. Oh he was angry. He grabbed the side of a tree and used his still forming claws to scratch it._

" _Weak?" He said. He saw fruit up the tree and felt hungry. He looked at his claws, and then took his shoes off to see the small claws on them. He jumped up and started climbing._

" _I'll show them." He said as he climbed to a branch._

" _I'll show them I'm strong enough to live without anyone." He reached the fruit and picked it._

" _I'm not a weakling." He said as he ate and sat on the branch._

"Springtrap?" Springtrap was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Goldie.

"Oh, hey Golds."

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Come on, lunch is ready." Springtrap nodded and followed.

After Christmas they had Easter to celebrate.

* * *

"Springtrap!" Goldie yelled. Springtrap laughed as he knew Goldie was going to tackle him.

"I'm up I'm up." He said. Goldie tugged him out the room and grabbed an Easter basket; Springtrap always hid Easter eggs for Goldie on the night before Easter. Goldie loved it. Springtrap liked watching Goldie get all jumpy and giggly when he found an egg, he would make sure to hide them in different spots every year.

Goldie and Springtrap went to Freddy's for Easter as well, Amber was definitely her pregnancy.

"Will it be safe? Because with Fredbear being a bear, the children might be too big to give birth naturally." Springtrap said, he did take mind that Goldie was way below the average bear height while Springtrap was way above the average rabbit height.

"I should be fine, if that ends up being the case I'll just have a caesarean." Amber said, rubbing her belly.

 **(AN: That's how I was born, anyone else? Unfortunately the doctors didn't know that would have to happen so I was put through a birth trauma which is possibly was cost me my eye.)**

Foxy and Mangle are now expecting, Mangle is about four months pregnant now while Amber is six.

Goldie tickled little Fronnie, Bonnie and Freddy's adopted son. He was a little brown rabbit with big green eyes; Fronnie was about a year old. He lost his parents in a car accident. Springtrap overheard that Bonsai and Alfred are planning to adopt soon and Dark and Shadow don't think they'll want kids. Marion walked over to Springtrap and noticed him looking at Goldie with the baby.

"You guys going to have your own?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not too fond of kids." Springtrap answered.

"Goldie sure seems keen. What is the real reason you don't want one." Marion said.

"Well, what if I won't be able to protect it. Or something happens like SID. What if I can't be a good parent or supportive enough." Springtrap looked at Goldie again.

"What if my skills as a parent make Goldie think less of me?" Marion patted his shoulder.

"Goldie loves you more than anything, he'd be more than happy to help you learn." Marion said, he gave Springtrap a smile before walking to join the others.

Springtrap wiped Goldie's chocolate covered face; the little bear was tired from today. Springtrap carried him back to their bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Springtrap." Goldie said as he snuggled up to him.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on Goldie's head and went to sleep.

(Few weeks later)

Goldie awoke with a large yawn; he looked to his side and saw the bed was half empty.

'Strange, I'm always up before Springtrap.' Then he remembered something, quickly he got dressed and rushed down stairs.

"Happy Birthday my love." Springtrap said as Goldie entered the kitchen. Springtrap went over to Goldie and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Hehe, thanks Springy." Goldie said.

"Go sit down, I'll bring breakfast in a minute." Goldie nodded and went to sit down.

Goldie saw a few presents on the table, about three. He smiled widely and Springtrap came in with a big plate of eggs, bacon, toast and some chocolate milk. Goldie loved birthdays with Springtrap; he always made him feel so special. Springtrap kissed Goldie's cheek as he ate and when he was done it was present time.

"This one first." Springtrap said. Goldie took it and unwrapped it.

"Where did you find the whole three series?!" Goldie asked as he looked at the full set of Transformers Prime season one, two and three.

"Like you said, Mangle is good a finding stuff." Springtrap smirked.

"Now this one." He gave Goldie a small box; Goldie ripped the wrapping and looked into the box. It was a golden necklace with a diamond heart locket on it. He opened the locket and there was their wedding photo in it.

"Oh I love it." Goldie said as he put it on. Springtrap smiled.

Springtrap then handed him a piece of paper. Goldie took it and read the words written on it,

Goldie my love and my light.

Still to this day my love for you is bright.

I still feel sadness and still see dark

But with you by fears fall apart.

They are no match against your kind heart

When I think about you, I don't know where to start.

You shiny eyes and golden fur

Make the world seem a blur.

I love you and you alone

I worship the day I could call you my own.

Even with the sun a can't see the day

Only your light shines my way.

Happy Birthday my Goldie.

 _Springtrap_

Goldie had tears in his eyes, Springtrap cradled him.

"How long did that take you to write?"

"I forgot to time. Do you like it?"

"Baby I love it!" Goldie kissed Springtrap hard.

"Do you want to go to Freddy's today?" Springtrap asked.

"No, I'll go next week. I want to spend the day just with you."

"I'd love that. I have to take the chopping wood to the market next week anyway."

Springtrap and Goldie spent most of the day cuddling and watching movies. They went out to a restaurant for dinner and Goldie was feeling sleepy afterwards.

Goldie got changed and flopped onto the bed; Springtrap just took everything except his boxers off and climbed in.

"Had a nice birthday?" He asked.

"The best." Goldie replied. Springtrap smirked.

"Want to make it better?" He rested his chest on top of Goldie's, Goldie blushed madly. Though it'd definitely not the first time, Goldie's innocence makes him blush hard during these moments.

"B-but we haven't got protection right now." Goldie said worried.

"We went to the doctors recently and we're all clear remember? Just one time without it won't change much." Springtrap said, kissing Goldie. Goldie wanted to warn Springtrap about something but forgot as the rabbit kissed his neck.

"Been a while eh?" Springtrap purred. Goldie merely nodded as he let Springtrap take over.

* * *

Springtrap stretched his legs then noticed something. Goldie was still asleep. Springtrap checked the time, 8:45am. Goldie's always up way before this time, even after mating. Springtrap gets up at this time and well after Goldie wakes up.

"Goldie." Springtrap cooed sweetly.

"Grr, what." Goldie grumbled.

"Time to get up."

"No."

"Goldie."

"I'm not getting up, either go back to sleep with me or go away." Okay now that was unexpected. Goldie would never snap at Springtrap unless they were in a fight.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Springtrap asked.

"I'm fine." Springtrap wrapped his arms around Goldie.

"We'll go back to sleep then." Springtrap said.

 **(Okay now I need to go tend to my other stories I've started, check them out while you're waiting for this one if ya like. Let me know what u think or drop in some ideas if u want. Later mates.)**


	5. The Test

**(Finally added some chapters on my other stories now back to this one! I've noticed there are more views on ch 4 then ch3, make sure u don't skip a chapter in case is has big plot info.)**

 **Mangle6: "Uh-Oh I smell trouble!"**

 **Goldie: "Sorry, that was me."**

 **Me: "Gross mate."**

 **Neon got wrecked: "Okay Goldie is slowly turning into a teenager who is experiencing the drath of puberty." XD**

 **Me: "Bruh."**

 **(Normally I get more reviews but with having a computer for myself now I can update faster which give people less time to review. :P)**

"Ugh, it's too hot." Goldie grumbled.

"Then take the jumper off." Springtrap said.

"Then it's too cold." Goldie shot back, Springtrap was worried. This behaviour has been going on for a few days now; it's just so not like him.

"You know that's not going to help." Springtrap said as Goldie ate hot noodles with strawberries.

"And why the hell are you eating strawberries with noodles?"

"Mind your own business." Goldie snapped. Springtrap was startled at the harsh tone again, what was with him.

"Are you sick or something sweet?" Springtrap asked.

"Ugh I don't know." Goldie finished his food and sat on the couch. Springtrap sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sorry…" Goldie mumbled.

"It's okay." Springtrap snuggled Goldie, despite the risk of another outburst. He also noticed Goldie gained a bit of weight, probably from all the strange food he's been eating.

"Can I have some bacon and ice cream please?" And there's another one.

* * *

"Ugh." Goldie vomited into the toilet harshly, waking Springtrap up.

"Golds?" He called, only to have another heave of vomit be his answer. It was 6:56am.

"Goldie are you okay?" Springtrap asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"What does it *Vomit* Look like?!" Goldie yelled. Springtrap knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay." He whispered as Goldie vomited his guts out.

When he had finally stopped vomiting Springtrap carried him bridal style wrapped in a blanket to the living room and placed him softly on the couch. Springtrap lit up a small candle on the side table and put the TV on; Goldie snuggled into Springtrap's chest when he sat down next to him.

"I have to take the wood to the markets today so Freddy will have to take care of you until I get back.

"Okay. Today was when I was planning to visit him anyway." Goldie grumbled, his throat burning from earlier.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ Goldie listened to the rabbit's thumping heart, which always made him feel better. Springtrap enjoyed feeling his heart beat against his husband's ear, it felt comforting. Springtrap grabbed the soup he made earlier and gave it to Goldie, hopefully it'll help him feel better.

* * *

"Try to keep these outbursts in check okay?" Springtrap said as he pulled up on front of Freddy's.

"You're not my father you know?!" Goldie replied.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Springtrap mumbled. They got out the car and Springtrap took Goldie's hand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay." He said as he kissed Goldie's cheek.

"Okay baby." He kissed his nose. Springtrap smiled and started walking back to the car.

'What is with him? One minute he's his normal happy self and the next he's all grumpy then back to happy.' Springtrap thought.

* * *

"Have you told him?" Freddy asked.

"About what?" Goldie said.

"The fact you can have children." Freddy said. Goldie's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"What?"

Goldie explained how he's been acting lately and how he and Springtrap had mated not too long ago.

"Wanna go to the doctors just in case?" Freddy asked. Goldie nodded.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be excited?" Freddy asked Goldie as he drove to the doctors.

"No." Goldie looked ready to cry.

"But you've wanted kids for ages."

"I haven't convinced Springtrap."

"Oh."

"What if he rejects it, if it's there that is."

"He wouldn't do that."

"But what if he does?"

"Listen, we don't know. It may be a bug or something."

"Spring and I have been checked for STIs if that's what you're talking about."

"It was not but that's good."

Freddy pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, Goldie hopped out and they walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The counter lady asked, she was a grey coyote with hazel eyes. She wore a long blue dress with a pearl necklace.

"Is it possible to book a quick appointment now?" Freddy asked.

"Why yes, we have a few free doctors right now. What are you here for?"

"Um, a pregnancy test." Freddy said, the lady looked over to Goldie and gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Freddy said nervously. She just smiled.

"I'll see which doctor is best for this and I'll be with you as soon as possible." She said, Freddy smiled and said thank you before he and Goldie took a seat.

Goldie fiddled with his fingers while they waited; Freddy grabbed his phone and brought up a picture.

"I took a photo of the photo when you were a new born." Goldie took the phone and looked; it was Goldie in a bundle of blankets with seven year old Freddy holding him.

"I always tried to be the one to hold you, sometimes I'd put you to bed instead of mum or dad."

"I remember, and then there was that one time I thought maybe you were my real dad haha." Goldie and Freddy laughed a little when a tall human stepped in front of them.

"I'm here for Mr Fazbear." He said.

"We're brothers so which one?" Goldie asked, Freddy nudged him.

"It's for Goldie sir." Freddy said. The man nodded and led them to his office.

"So, I'm Doctor William. What are you here for?" He asked nicely, William had dark skin with dark brown eyes. Goldie began to go red; he was embarrassed of his condition which led him into this situation. Freddy placed a paw over his.

"I-I have a condition where I have functioning ovaries, and I've been feeling and acting… funny lately." Goldie said, William nodded and took notes.

"And are you in a relationship?" He asked.

"Yes, I am married." Goldie replied.

"Okay, have you mated lately?"

"Recently actually. And unprotected much to my discomfort." Goldie said.

"Okay, I'm going to ask your brother to leave. Just a quick test it isn't a dieses." Freddy nodded and left. Goldie hated these test, but he allowed himself to risk this situation.

* * *

Goldie waited patiently for the tests, looking at pictures on his phone of him and Springtrap.

"That your husband?" The doctor asked, startling Goldie a bit.

"Uh. Y-yes." He said.

"I know him, Springtrap is it?" Goldie nodded.

"Oh so you're the golden bear he's always on about." Goldie blushed.

"Yeah I'm Springtrap's doctor, since his suicide attempt I've been his doctor when he thinks he has an infection from his cuts. Now he just comes in for normal check-ups." Goldie smiled hearing about his husband.

"Is he doing better since those dark days?"

"Very, but I'm worried about what these test will do."

"If you are on about the STIs then you're all clear."

"That's good, now the main reason I came was because I think I have been pregnated."

"I know." William said. Goldie rubbed his belly which was feeling weird again.

* * *

Springtrap had sent a text to Goldie he was on his way, but hasn't responded. He pulled over and picked up his phone to call Freddy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Springtrap. Can you let Goldie know I'm on my way back?"

"Um, can you come to your own house, Goldie is there. There is something Goldie needs to tell you and he wanted to be home with you for it." Springtrap grew worried as Freddy's voice seemed on edge.

"Freddy what happened?"

"Goldie will explain okay."

"What happened!?" Freddy hanged up.

"Son of a-" Springtrap pulled out and started driving back to the house.

* * *

Springtrap walked into his house and went upstairs to his and Goldie's room. He saw Goldie curled up on the bed.

"Goldie?" Goldie jumped and sat up.

"S-Spring… I-I." Goldie began to shake. Springtrap stood there, with a stern look.

"I was worried sick, Freddy told me you here alone with something to tell me. What happened?" He said.

"I should have told you t-this the day we were together. I have functioning ovaries. I-I can bear c-children…" Springtrap's eyes began to widen.

"I went to the d-doctors about my strange behaviour a-and the vomiting and…" Springtrap started stepping backwards.

"I'm p-pregnant. With y-your child." Goldie's voice began the break.

"No, no, no, no." Springtrap bolted out of the room and out the door.

"Springtrap!" Goldie fell to his knees and cried.

Springtrap ran into the woods and jumped onto the trunk of a tree, he used his claws to climb it until he reached a stable branch to sit on.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Springtrap hit himself and scratched himself.

"What have you done Springtrap!?" He yelled at himself. He felt tears coming. He felt so guilty.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't listened to him before." Tears streamed down his face.

"Goldie… I'm so sorry." He cried into the palms of his hands.

 **(Well that's all I've got for today. Later mates.)**


	6. Baby

**King InJi: "So r u going to use my name suggestions or have an abortion."**

 **Me: "Didn't I say I've got that bit planned?" :P**

 **Mangle6: "I know I should be worried and sad for Spring but I can't get cute golden bunny-bear hybrids out of my head!" *squeals* *faints***

 **Me: "Hehe, I'm hoping to post something like that on my Devintart account. I'll let u know when I do. My account user name is Springtrap-Prime. I have a few Goldie X Springtrap drawings there already if u wanna see."**

 **Neon got wrecked: "Yes Trap. Stupid. Why? BECAUSE U STILL HAVENT REALIZED THAT GOLDIE FREAKING DOES WANT KIDS! I JUST- *flips a table* CANNOT EXPRESS HOW I FEEL" * flips another one***

 **Me: "Stay calm Neon, stay calm."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "Oh my god Goldie is...well then...interesting...poor Springtrap and the cliff-hanger." (As tradition hope you have a good day/night and keep up the good work and I'm back)**

 **Me: "Good to have u back mate."**

Springtrap stayed up there for hours before coming home, he walked up the stairs and felt guilty as hell. Goldie needed him more than ever and he just ran off. He needed to apologize, more than ever before. He reached there room and opened the door, Goldie was under the covers and it seemed like he was asleep. He entered the room and got undressed then sat on the bed.

"Golds?" He whispered. Nothing.

"Goldie?" He said a little louder. He got a sob in response. Goldie was awake and crying.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Springtrap pulled him close and let him cry on his chest. Goldie wanted to protest the gesture but he needed comfort more than ever right now.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have run off." Springtrap said, feeling like he would cry as well. The guilt felt like a brick had been dropped onto his chest. Springtrap made Goldie look at him and he wiped Goldie's tears away. He kissed Goldie's lips, Goldie kissed back without hesitation. Springtrap kissed Goldie's jaw; Goldie grabbed Springtrap's hand and gently placed it on his stomach.

"Golds…"

"Little one needs love too." He said as he stroked his stomach.

"Springtrap, please love _our_ child…"

"I vowed to be there for you forever, for better or for worse." Goldie giggled when he said this and cupped Springtrap's face.

"But I am still freaking out on the inside." Springtrap said which made Goldie laugh more.

Springtrap could feel the small bump, it'll be a while before it'll be really noticeable but he kinda enjoyed the feeling. Goldie smiled, he got out from under the covers and took his shirt off, and Springtrap could see the baby bump even clearer now. He wrapped one arm around Goldie's shoulders while rubbed the bears belly with his other hand.

"I'm tired." Goldie whined, Springtrap chuckled and pulled the covers over them. They lay down with Goldie's head on Springtrap's chest and Springtrap's hand on Goldie's belly.

"Goodnight." Spring said.

"Night." Goldie replied, the strong heartbeat of his lover helped him calm down and drift to sleep.

After two months Springtrap had booked an appointment for Goldie so they can check on the baby. Goldie had gained much more weight and Springtrap found it a little funny when Goldie wobbled as he walked, still getting used to the extra weight. His cravings were bazaar but he tried to meet his lover's needs best he could.

"Mmm." Goldie mumbled, Springtrap looked over to him in worry.

"What is it?" He asked, Goldie laughed.

"Nothing, I just felt another kick." Goldie said, Springtrap smiled and placed his hand on Goldie's belly.

"There you are." Springtrap felt a little bump against his hand. He kneeled down so his face was in front of Goldie's belly.

"Hello little one, you in there?" Goldie felt another kick, Springtrap saw Goldie's belly move.

"Eger to meet its father." Goldie giggled. Springtrap tickled the bump.

"Trap haha, stop making the baby kick me haha." Springtrap laughed as well.

"Are you hurting daddy?" Springtrap cooed, earning another kick.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Goldie laughed.

Springtrap and Goldie talked random nonsense throughout the small trip; Goldie was much more excited this time than the last. Springtrap was still very unsure about being a parent but he knew Goldie needed him more than he's ever needed Goldie; he can't back out on him, not now not ever.

"Oh, hello again Goldie."

"William!" Goldie said happily.

"Hehe, hey William."

"Hey Spring. Come on." Goldie and Springtrap went to William's office and sat down.

"So how'd you take the news Spring?" He asked.

"I ran off and climbed a tree and stayed there for hours." Springtrap replied laughing.

"Yep, sounds like you."

"But he did come back home and gave me and the baby cuddles." Goldie said.

"So I bet you want a check up on the baby?" He asked. The two nodded.

Goldie lay nervously on the table for an ultrasound; Springtrap held Goldie's hand and rubbed his swollen stomach. Goldie felt the cold blue goo go across his stomach and watched the screen make a black n white image.

"Your baby still has a lot of developing to do but you can still see it." William said as he moved the device around to find the best angle. Goldie was still, staring at the little life growing in him. Springtrap got up and walked to the screen, Goldie felt tears in his eyes as he watched the little thing move. Springtrap placed one of his fingers where the little hand was, Goldie watched in delight as Springtrap was already growing attached to their child.

"Seems healthy enough." William said as he looked over the test results.

"Wait, since I'm a boy, does this mean I'll have to give birth out my butt?" Goldie asked. Springtrap got the giggles when he heard that.

"You can but I wouldn't recommend it. I would advise arrange a caesarean for you." William said. Goldie nodded.

"Well that's everything. Both you and the child are perfectly healthy at the moment. Just try to keep stress low and be weary of strenuous activities." William said. Springtrap nodded and helped Goldie clean up.

* * *

"Springtrap." Goldie said.

"Yeah?" Springtrap was doing all the chores so Goldie could make sure he stays stress free; Goldie was tired but wanted time with Springtrap.

"Please come cuddle with me." He complained.

"I have to finish the house chores babe."

"The baby wants its father."

"Yeah sure, the baby."

"I want cuddles."

"I'm almost done, just need to get the washing out." Springtrap hanged the last of the washing; Goldie sure can be a handful when pregnant. Mood swings, carvings, morning sickness and constant need for attention.

"Okay I'm here now." Springtrap said as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Baby wants kisses." Goldie said, Springtrap sighed and placed gentle kisses on Goldie's belly, in response the baby started kicking.

"It can't wait to get out and meet you." Goldie giggled.

"Hehe, still have a long way to go." Springtrap said, trailing love hearts on Goldie's belly with his finger.

"Yeah…" Goldie frowned then looked sad. Springtrap noticed and looked at him in worry.

"Sweet? What's wrong?"

"What if… What if it doesn't make it? Or it's a still born, or it gets SID later. Or a fatal illness." Goldie began to breath fast.

"Hey, hey don't think like that. You'll freak out the baby. Leave the worrying to me, I'm not the one supporting new life so let me worry okay? Remember what the doctor said." Springtrap kissed Goldie lovingly.

"Okay. Thank you Spring."

"Welcome. How's my little baby? Huh, how's my little baby?" Goldie laughed as Springtrap talked to his big belly.

"Yes, our baby. No one else's." Goldie said. Springtrap lay down and rested an ear on Goldie's belly. He could hear the baby's movement, its little heartbeat.

"I love you." He whispered and placed another kiss on it before resting his ear back on. Springtrap hoped Goldie didn't hear him but of course he did. Goldie stroked Springtrap's head and they both drifted to sleep.

 **(All right finally done, have any ideas let me know and let me know what u thought of the chapter. Later mates.)**


	7. Nightmares and morning sickness

**King InJi : "Oh my gersh , I love dis . Nice job Springtrap for continuing on with the baby."**

 **Me: "Glad u love it. This season isn't as successful as the first but I kind of expected that as I forgot to say they'll be a season two in the last one."**

 **Mangle6 : *cries tears of joy* "CUTEST THING EVER!" *squeals***

 **Me: *Give u tissues***

 **Neon got wrecked: "Aw I wished u used that wait that's not a paw joke."**

 **Me: "For those who are asking 'what are they on about this time?' Neon and I did some random messaging on jokes about Spring and Goldie's baby, when we were talking about the tiny paws I made a joke saying 'that's not a paw.' I think u can guess what I meant." XD**

 **Sir Sandwich : "Will there be like a baby shower? If so will we (the fans) be able to join?"**

" **I'm excited for the baby and happy for Springtrap and Goldie. And you just reminded me of a kid that ran out of my school and the SRO had to chase him. It was funny." (Hope you have a good day/night and know that I support the baby :D )**

 **Me: "Maybe when the baby is born I'll have that bonus chapter were we all go to their universe before we hit off the season.**

 **What's the SRO?"**

 **Spring and Goldie: "Thank you for supporting our baby."**

Springtrap stretched his arms and legs as he got out the bed, the sunlight seeping through the windows, he felt some happiness already. He yawned loudly and started walking down the stairs.

"Morning Golds." He said, but he got no response. Goldie is usually up and yelling where he is the minute he hears Springtrap's voice.

"Goldie?" Springtrap walked over to the lounged room and saw Goldie's head over the couch.

"Babe?" He heard a sob then grew worried.

"Golds what's wrong." He walked over to sit next to Goldie.

"You know very well what's wrong!" He snapped, his face drenched in fresh tears.

"Goldie, I'm sorry but I don't know."

"Our child!" He wailed.

"We went to the doctors yesterday and found the baby was gone! We lost our child!" Springtrap sat there in shock. Then noticed Goldie's flat stomach.

"W-w-what?" His voice broke. Goldie clutched onto Springtrap and cried.

"Our baby…" He whispered before crying with his broken-hearted lover.

* * *

"Gah!" Springtrap shot up in cold sweat; it was 5 in the morning. The dream was fresh in his mind and the shock was still there; he slammed his face into his palms and sobbed. Warm tears began soaking his cheeks.

"Oh gosh!" A large heave was heard from the bathroom and took Springtrap's attention. He got up and went to the bathroom, only to see Goldie vomiting again and again into the toilet. Springtrap patted Goldie's back and knelt beside him.

"It hurts." Goldie managed to say, referring to the burning sensation in his throat.

"I know." Springtrap said as he rubbed Goldie's back. After a good five minutes Goldie finally stopped vomiting and he felt light headed.

"I'll carry you." Springtrap said as he hoisted Goldie into his arms and carried him to the bed. Goldie snuggled into Springtrap's warm chest.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, stroking the soft fur on Springtrap's chest.

"Huh?" Springtrap replied.

"I heard you crying, I wanted to help but you know, puking."

"It was just a nightmare."

"About?"

"We… l-lost the b-baby." Springtrap felt tears again when the dream's memory popped back into his head.

"Oh babe. Shh, shh." Goldie let Springtrap cry quietly on his shoulder. He knew Spring would have fears of what could happen during and after their baby arrives, sometimes his dreams were horrific, some even involving Vincent coming back to kill their unborn child. While others, like this one, were of natural causes which even Goldie fears about. He held Springtrap's head and stroked the hair on the back, while holding his back with the other.

Goldie gently grabbed Springtrap's hands and put them on his belly.

"See, it's still there. Our little one is still growing." Springtrap felt the baby kicking against his hands and smiled.

"Thanks Goldie." He said before kissing him. Goldie smiled and lay back on the bed, tired. Springtrap lay next to him stroking the baby bump lovingly.

"Good night." Goldie said, Springtrap kissed his head then his belly.

"Night night." He replied and with that they drifted to sleep

 **(Just wanted to add more cuteness to the story then actual plot. Hope u enjoyed, have any ideas let me know. Quick question, should we find the baby's gender next chapter or the one after? Later mates.)**


	8. Park, Hospital and Baby news

**(G'day mates, I'm back from my short break, and back at school grrr. Also Fanfiction was playing up so I decided to take a few days off. And my dog got gas so had to take care of her.)**

 **Sir Sandwich: "SRO School Resource Officer. Pretty much a school cop because he/she is a cop.**

 **That dream almost gave me a heart attack about the baby. And-*sees Springtrap walk by* SPRINGTRAP TAKE THESE *I throw jars of honey and carrot baby food at him as well as money and a stroller.* FOR THE BABY. And poor Goldie having to puke and the pain.**

 **(Finally I'm done making that. Hope you have a good day/night and keep up the GOLDEN work. :) )"**

 **Me: "Oh okay, yeah I'm so evil for fooling u guys like that haha."**

 **Springtrap: *Has all the things that were thrown hit him in the face* "Thanks…"**

 **Mangle6: *wipes eye's with tissues* "So cute and wonderful! Spring will make an awesome dad!"**

 **Me: "I agree."**

 **Springtrap: "I don't."**

 **King InJi: "I almost had a heart attack when Springtrap was having that dream ."**

 **Me: *Evil laugh***

 **Neon is Neon lololol again: "If I were to wake up a 5 in the morning, I'd never be able to sleep XD, but don't worry Spring, even if Vince comes back I'm pretty sure we( the fans and Prime) will slowly and painfully break him, even if you can't break what's broken so watch out Vince you haven't seen my flipside" :)**

 **Me and all fans: "YEAH!"**

 **Me: "Trust me, don't make Neo mad."**

Springtrap and Goldie finished packing and went out to the park; they decided it was a good day for a picnic. Goldie sat on the mat Springtrap had placed over the grass, Goldie needed help getting down, and he was four months into pregnancy. Springtrap set out sandwiches, cookies, chips and chocolate milk for each other, Goldie watched the children play on the playground and rubbed his belly.

"That'll be our kid soon." He said, Springtrap chuckled and sat next to him.

"You'll be a great dad." Springtrap said.

"So will you." Goldie replied.

"Not as good as you, you actually wanted kids."

"Oh and you don't want this baby?" Goldie smirked.

"Don't be silly, it's something you and I created. I want it." He said and nuzzled Goldie. Springtrap passed him a sandwich and he happily ate it, Springtrap also ate his own and watched the clouds.

"Hey, that one looks like a tree." Springtrap said, Goldie giggled.

"Or that one, it's a waterfall." Springtrap smiled.

Goldie continued to sit and talk to Springtrap until a ball hit his leg.

"Huh," Goldie picked up the ball.

"Excuse me?" Goldie looked up and saw a little girl, a kangaroo, she had a pink skirt and a pink skirt, standing there.

"Oh hello." He said. Behind her were two boys, they seem to be her brothers.

"Can we have our ball back? Sorry for hitting your leg." One of the boys said.

"Oh, yeah here. And it's okay, it could have been worse." Goldie said as he stood up and passed the ball back.

"Thanks mister." The girl said.

"Goldie, call me Goldie."

"I'm Bella, these are my brothers Axel and Shane." Bella said.

"They're nice names, this is my husband Springtrap." Goldie said, the three gasped when they saw Springtrap. But instead of wanting to run away:

"Are you okay?" Bella said as she sat in front of him.

"Yeah, they look sore." Shane continued. Springtrap went a bit red.

"Y-yeah they're fine." He said.

"You know it's a cool story how he got some of them." Goldie said, the three sat down in front of Goldie, wanting to hear.

"And then Springtrap used the last of his strength and defeated the Purple Guy, saving my life." Goldie finished.

"Woah."

"Cool!" The three said when Goldie finished the story.

"I wanna be just like you!" Axel said, Springtrap chuckled.

"Axel, Bella, Shane!" A voice was heard.

"Oh hi mamma!" Bella said, their mum hopped over to them, she had jeans and a purple top.

"Kids, what have I told you about stranger danger?" She said, Goldie chuckled a little.

"Mum! This guy, Goldie has been telling us this cool story of how Springtrap saved him!" Their mum took one look at Springtrap and gave a look of horror. She pulled her kids away.

"Mum?" Bella said.

"We're leaving." She said.

"But we want to keep talking to them." Axel complained.

"You, do you think that's any way to look where there are children around?" She said looking at Springtrap. He took offense and stood up, his tall height towered over her.

"And what is wrong with me might I add?"

"Look at you! You look like something a car ran over." Shane, Axel and Bella looked at their mum in shock.

"Hey, would you please not talk about my husband like that?" Goldie said, she gave a disgusted grunt.

"Husband! Ugh why!?"

"You have a problem?" Springtrap growled.

"Yes, it's against the bible!"

"I know of these sayings, but that won't stop me from being in love with Goldie." Springtrap said. She gave him a nasty look and forced her children away. Springtrap was breathing at an unsteady rate, Goldie held his hand.

"Springtrap?" He said, Springtrap let out a low snarl.

"I need to go calm down, wait here." Springtrap said as he walked off to the restrooms. Goldie sat back down and rubbed his belly, the baby's kicking served as some form of comfort right now.

Springtrap bashed the door open and punched one of the sinks; he turned it on and splashed cold water in his face. He levelled his breathing and heard a noise, a beeping. He looked to see where it was coming from. He walked to the end of the small building and heard it in the corner, a little red object. Counting down from two then…

"A bomb!" Springtrap yelled and he bolted.

One.

* * *

Goldie jumped when he heard an explosion; his eyes went wide when he saw where it came from.

"Springtrap!" He yelled, he got up as fast as his heavy belly would let him and tried to get there. Children and adults alike where screaming and running. Goldie saw the building high in flames while his eyes flooded with tears.

"Springtrap!" He yelled. He heard sirens and thanked how close the fire department was from here. But Springtrap was in there, in the building, in the flames.

* * *

"Spring? Springtrap?" Springtrap's vision was hazy and fuzzy. He could faintly hear his lover's voice.

"Springtrap." It started becoming clearer, he could see Goldie now.

"Golds? Goldie!" Goldie hugged him tightly.

"Ugh, what happened?" Springtrap groaned.

"You got stuck in a building that was on fire, you were rushed to hospital the minute we found you." Goldie explained.

"But…" Goldie started, and then looked away.

"What?"

"Your legs."

"What about them?"

"Look." Springtrap removed the bed sheets and gasped. His legs below the knees were gone, replaced his robotic legs. **(Like they look in FNaF 3 but without the wires and insides of P,G)**

"When they got you, the fire had consumed your legs and they had to cut them off." Goldie said. Springtrap looked at his new legs and wiggled the toes.

"Hehe, actually pretty cool." He said, Goldie looked at him in surprise.

"So you don't mind?"

"Well a little, but you know, I could be dead."

"Yeah that's true." Goldie said. Springtrap kissed him lovingly. Springtrap looked down and stroked Goldie's belly.

* * *

"You excited?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah!" Goldie said. After two more months Springtrap had grown used to his new legs and it felt like he's always had them. Today though, they were going to find out their baby's gender.

"Wonder what it is." Goldie said and he tried to hug his belly. Springtrap chuckled as they walked into the doctors, William waiting for them.

"Ready?" He asked, the two nodded and followed him to the familiar room. Goldie hopped onto the table, with help from Springtrap, and let William do his thing.

Goldie and Springtrap looked at their child squirming around as William tried to find its genitalia.

"Well?" Goldie said, getting impatient.

"Congratulations, it's a little boy."

 **(Finished!)**


	9. It's a boy!

**(G'day mates I'm back! Sorry for the wait I lost my USB and it had loads of work on it and I had to start at the beginning and it put me off writing so I took a break. I've been doing a lot of art on my DevianArt account so I could use some support on that. Life's been getting hectic again, people being mean and all.**

 **King InJi: "Awww."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "Springtrap set out sandwiches" My god *eye twitches* this is a new horror story. "Springtrap passed him a sandwich and he happily ate it, Springtrap also ate his own and watched the clouds." Ahhhhh-*has heart attack* Ded not big soup rice.**

 **Me: "S***. Sorry about that mate I didn't think about that LOL."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "Oh my god poor Springtrap with his legs...Well at least he is happy. Hope you have a good day/night and keep up the good work. *You hear muffled crys then a gunshot as that mom drops to the ground dead with its throat ripped out and a gunshot between its eyes. Man I need to lay off Star Wars Red Harvest and Death Troopers* ;)**

 **Me: "Yeah I wanted to add more of what he actually looks like into his furry version."**

 **Neon lololol: *walks to Prime* "hey uh can you tell me where that lady that offended Trap lives?"**

 **Imaginary Friend: *looks at Neon's bag* uh what are you caring in that bag?**

 **Neon: huh? Oh just a tranquilizer, rope, knife, sleeping powder in case, and a gun that makes adults weigh around half a gram**

 **Imaginary Friend: ... well at least you aren't mad**

 **Neon: HEY THIS IS WHAT FRIENDS DO YOU KNOW!**

 **Me: "She lives down a**hole pt."**

"A boy. It's a boy!" Goldie got all giggly and happy. Springtrap smiled and hugged him.

"I wonder who he's going to be more like, a rabbit or a bear." Goldie said.

"When it comes to mixed breeds the results can be anything. From looking exactly like one species to having a little bit of both." William explained. Springtrap smiled.

* * *

Goldie sat on the couch rubbing his belly, Springtrap was getting ready so they could go to Freddy's and share the news. Springtrap slipped into a black jacket and blue jeans then gave Goldie a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" Goldie said as he hopped off the couch. Springtrap helped Goldie into the car and they drove off.

* * *

"Hey Goldie." Freddy said as he answered the door.

"Hey brother, I have news!" Goldie said excitedly, Freddy chuckled and invited them inside.

Freddy and the rest of Goldie's brother came to hear Goldie's news. Springtrap's siblings went to him because Springtrap also wanted to share.

"So Goldie what's going on?" Alfred asked.

"We checked on the baby again today." Goldie started, that got the bears interested.

* * *

"So Goldie and I had another appointment for the baby." Springtrap said, the rabbits started smiling.

* * *

"And it's a boy!" Goldie said, Freddy smiled and hugged his brother.

"That's great!" He said. Alfred, Shadow and Fredbear also joined the cuddle.

* * *

"Goldie's having a boy." Springtrap finished. Bonnie and Bonsai hugged him and congratulated him. Amber and Dark laughed but also said their congratulations.

Goldie saw Springtrap with his siblings and smiled; the baby gave a kick.

(An hour later.)

Bonnie tapped Springtrap's shoulder.

"I need to show you something." He said. Springtrap looked over to Goldie, who was occupied with talking to his brothers.

"Okay." Springtrap followed Bonnie outside.

"You want to drive and I'll give directions or want to go in my car?" Bonnie asked.

"You can drive." Springtrap replied. Bonnie nodded and they got into his car, it was a basic white car but it had comfy seats. Springtrap wondered what Bonnie wanted to show him as they headed off.

Bonnie drove into a familiar place in the woods, but Springtrap couldn't put his finger on what it was. He felt a strong sense of da ja vu as he looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Springtrap asked.

"You'll see." Bonnie said. Springtrap got out the car when Bonnie stopped and stood still. An abandoned old house stood alone, it was a small wooden house.

"Is this…"

"Our house. Original one." Bonnie said. Springtrap was frozen. Bonnie began walking to the house and gestured for Springtrap to follow. Springtrap took shaky steps towards the door; his heart was pounding as memories flooded his mind. Bonnie opened the door and they stepped inside. The house has clearly been abandoned for years, the tiles and walls left unattended to for years. The lounge room was stripped bare; all that was left was an old ripped couch. Springtrap rested his hand on the couch. Memories of sitting on the floor playing with baby toys while his mother sat on this couch shot through his brain. Bonnie called Springtrap over to another room.

Springtrap walked slowly, taking in all he could about the house. The old building looked as if it would collapse at any moment. He reached Bonnie and stepped into the room and gasped.

"M-my… my old room…" Springtrap ducked under the door frame and looked around.

"Yes, mother refused to let father get rid your room. She wanted to go back for you so desperately." Bonnie said. Springtrap picked up the small toy bear, once a bright yellow but now a yucky grey due to age and neglect.

"Why didn't she?" He asked.

"Father would beat her at any mention of you; he made us behave as if you never existed." Bonnie said. Springtrap sat on the small bed, he remember the bed felt monstrous, now he can barely even sit on it.

"Father died just before I left home, mother wanted to take the chance to find you. But with Bonsai and Amber still reliant on her and with me working late before I met Freddy she just couldn't." Springtrap looked at old photos lying around the house as he listened, tears fell from his eyes but he wiped them away.

"I felt terrible for not searching years ago, but I had no idea if you were even alive or where you could possibly be." Bonnie started to sob; he wiped a tear quickly to hide his pain.

"I guess I was too harsh on you guys about it." Springtrap said, Bonnie chuckled.

"Bonsai and Amber never knew you existed until they were about 15-16." Bonnie continued. Springtrap nodded, looking at the old broken toys he used to call his own. His phone interrupted his thoughts as it rang. Springtrap picked it up, it was Goldie.

"Hey Golds."

"Spring where are you? I'm worried and we need to start heading home, I don't like going home in the dark."

"I'll be back soon okay, I love you."

"Okay, I love you two." Springtrap hung up and faced Bonnie.

"I need to get back, Goldie wants to go." He said, Bonnie nodded and they headed back to the car.

* * *

Goldie jumped into Springtrap's arms as he returned.

"Don't go wondering like that again!" Goldie said, Springtrap chuckled.

"Okay okay." The two said their goodbyes and went to their own vehicle.

Springtrap smiled as he saw Goldie asleep in his seat when they arrived home, he picked Goldie up and carried him up to bed. Springtrap laid him on top of the cover and went to get some soup for Goldie.

Springtrap saw Goldie stretching on the bed as he returned; Goldie smiled when he saw him and the bowl of soup. He sat next to Goldie and hung his arm around Goldie's shoulder as he ate his soup.

"Thanks Spring."

"Welcome. How our little boy." He stroked Goldie's belly and felt the baby moving.

"He's fine, but he cannot wait to meet you." Springtrap chuckled.

"I love you." Springtrap said. Goldie was about to reply but was stopped when Springtrap kissed his lips. Goldie closed his eyes and melted; Springtrap took the bowl and placed it on the bedside table. Goldie lay down as he snuggled with Springtrap; he tangled his fingers in Springtrap's mangy green fur. Springtrap stroked Goldie's soft, silky golden fur lovingly. Goldie's eyes began to close and he felt tired.

"Sleep my love, you and the baby need rest." Springtrap whispered, Goldie smiled and fell asleep in Springtrap's arms.

 **(Sorry for the bad chapter but I had a bad day. Later mates.)**


	10. 8 Months and counting

**(Now I forgot to mention this when I first started, this series will be pretty short. Mainly because the 3** **rd** **one is going to be much bigger (You'll see why.) so there is not many chapters left before we say goodbye to season 2. I'm thinking this one then two more chapter before we close off.)**

 **King InJi: "Wow , this is how I am going to start my Summer ? Nice."**

 **Me: "Us Aussie's are in the middle of Autumn."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "I personally think all chapters are good (unless they include "Love" scenes) because they add more plot. *Plays Mad World by Jasmine Thompson* the feels. (I'm now becoming a freshman... Yay and perfect this comes out when I get graduated :D keep up the golden work hope you have a good day/night)**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, what kind of 'love' scenes do you mean?"**

 **Neon lololol: "MY GOD NOW WHERE DID SPRING'S FATHER GO AFTER DYING?! HELL OR HEAVEN I NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON AND TALK TO THE GOD OR THE DEVIL!"**

 **Me: "Hell."**

 **Mangle6: "Dawwww! Cutest chapter ever!"**

 **Me: "Could've written it better but thanks for enjoying it anyway."**

 **(Big time skip.)**

Goldie grunted in pain as his stomach felt like knots were being tightened inside. He breathed heavily as he gripped the couch, sweat dribbled down his head as he continued to wine in pain. He wanted to call for Springtrap but knew it'd make the rabbit panic again, he's close to the end of the eighth month and it was becoming clear their son was desperate to get out. The pain began to sooth and Goldie could breathe normally again, he sighed and relaxed again. Goldie looked at the improved family photos, especially the ones with Fredbear's and Amber's twin daughters and Mangle's and Foxy's daughter. Goldie started to wonder what Springtrap was doing in their room.

Springtrap lay on the bed as he listened to the song Hypnotized, the first song Salvage sang from Simon Curtis to him. He remembered how his voice was almost 100% like Simon's when he sang, only with a little of the Aussie accent popping in.

(Years ago)

"Oi Sal, you tell me a lot about Simon's songs. You sing any of them?" Young Springtrap asked as he finished hanging another poster for the attraction.

"A few. Why's that mate?" Salvage asked. The two had just found the old house and started decorating it.

"Well, why not show me how well you can sing?" Springtrap said. Salvage chuckled.

"Bloody hell mate."

(Present)

Springtrap sighed as they lyrics played.

 _Arriving just in time._

 _Who's dying to be mine?_

 _Let me survey the scene_

 _Good fight, now keep it clean!_

 _How will this evening go?_

 _Two lips to crack the code_

 _Then now above them all_

 _I hear the silence call:_

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

 _The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

 _Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

 _We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _So soon she caught my eye_

 _Now lingers up your thighs_

 _To you I gravitate_

 _Can't help but to delay_

 _Keep moving if you dare_

 _Surviving, almost there_

 _That cool that's on your lips_

 _I'll break it with my hips_

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

 _The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

 _Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

 _We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._

 _Captivated by your sexuality_

 _Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two_

 _We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _Entranced now by your eyes_

 _You've got me hypnotized_

 _Hypnotized [4x]_

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

 _The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

 _Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

 _We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._

 _Captivated by your sexuality_

 _Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two_

 _We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

 _The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

 _Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

 _We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._

 _Captivated by your sexuality_

 _Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two_

 _We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _Entranced now by your eyes_

 _You've got me hypnotized_

 _Hypnotized [4x]_

It's the day of Salvage's death, Springtrap choses this one day every year to grieve and truly think about the crazed Aussie madman. The guy was no doubt crazy, but who could blame him? He was tortured for years by his family.

Springtrap wanted to be with Goldie and make sure he and their baby remained okay, but Goldie protested and told Springtrap he needed alone time to cope with the terrible death of his brother. Springtrap went to the calendar and ticked another box,

"Almost to the ninth month." He muttered. Neither he nor Goldie had come up with a name yet. They thought it'd be best to wait till the baby was born then they could name him.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Springtrap heard Goldie cry; his ears bolted up and he sped down the stairs. His fur was on end and his heart began to beat hard.

"Goldie! What's wrong?!" He yelled, he saw Goldie weeping and holding his belly. Springtrap rushed to Goldie's side and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked in worry.

"I had a cramp. I just panicked and called you." Goldie said. Springtrap kissed him and patted his belly. Goldie rested his face on Springtrap's neck and nuzzled. Springtrap hugged him tightly and rocked him.

"It hurts." Goldie whimpered.

"I know, it is okay my love." Springtrap said to sooth him. The pain soon began to cease and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay now, you can go back if you want." Goldie said. Springtrap did not move. He stayed with Goldie, cuddling him, comforting him. He let silent words signal that he had no intention of leaving. Goldie honestly had no problem with that.

(Five weeks later)

Goldie and Springtrap sat out on the balcony, the wind whispering between the leaves as they dropped to the ground. Around them flew waves of colours from the changing leaves, from red to orange, from yellow to gold, they drifted through the air around the lovers.

"I love Autumn, such a wonderful site." Springtrap said, Goldie nodded in agreement and nuzzled into Springtrap's side. His warmth radiated off his body and onto Goldie, who was very tired. The sun was slowly setting as they cuddled, minds far out from this world.

Goldie tried to get more comfy but the more he moved the more his body began to ache. The centre of his stomach started to twist and turn and he felt like he may throw up. His temperature rose and he started to sweat, strands of water dribbled off his head and face. He heart was increasing speed, he wanted to go back inside.

Springtrap noticed Goldie's breath hitched when he moved and grew worried. He placed a finger and felt Goldie's quick pulse.

"Are you okay my love?" Springtrap asked, Goldie wanted to say he was fine but he wasn't.

"No. I want to go back inside and to bed, I don't feel well." Goldie said, Springtrap nodded and helped him up. Goldie felt like he was going to fall over due to his heavy belly. Springtrap and Goldie dawdled up the stairs; Goldie's breathing became very unsteady and quick. Springtrap rested Goldie on his back and gently stroked his stomach. He and Goldie looked at each other, sparkly brown to dull grey. Springtrap saw Goldie's belly wobble, a lot. Goldie was now in more pain and he soon grunted in discomfort.

"Goldie?" Springtrap said in worry. Goldie shot up and gipped onto Springtrap. His eyes teared up and he yelled in pain. Goldie felt something strange between his legs then began to panic.

"Springtrap! My… My…" Springtrap took the hints and the signs then yelled:

"You're in labour!"

 **(All right, so the next chapter will be the second to last chapter okay, I will be working hard on the next chapter and have slow update for two reasons: I want it to be worth reading and Neon is going away for a few days and I want her to be here when I upload, she is a huge support to me and helps me cope with my life. Later mates.)**


	11. The Birth

**(Neon's back! And so is this story, thanks for being patient let's go!)**

 **(WARNING: POSSINLY A VERY BORING CHAPTER AHEAD!)**

 **Sir Sandwich: "Ok by "Love" scenes I meant like 18 love scenes.**

 **Ahhhh Goldie's in labour oh god..* I start getting more baby stuff and blankets and tissues (for tears of joy) and other random stuff* GET TEH BABY GIFTS READY.**

 **(The hype for the next chapter is real (for me at least). I understand the wait for the next chapter because if you rush it might not be as good as hoped for. Well hope you have a good day/night and keep up the-ok you know the rest and have you found your USB or no?** **P.S I love your Deviantart and the drawings good job on them that's way better (like seriously I'm bad at drawing) then what I can draw. And the doge (dog) is just like so cute."**

 **Me: "Ohhh okay. Yes, it's baby time! Thanks, I can use all the support I can get on DAart."**

 **Mangle6: *Squeals* "THE BABY IS COMING! OH MY GOD!" *faints.***

 **Me; "Again with the fainting." *Laughs.***

 **Neon lololol: "Dawe that's so nice *one tear of joy falls* OOH SALTY TEAR *licks it* (I shall forever be weird XD)"**

 **Me: "Yeah yeah don't get all cocky. Yeah you probably will be weird forever." XD**

 **Neon: "Oh and HOLY SH- GJIEWHGWERHGHWERIRGHI"**

 ***goes to hell quickly to talk to the devil about Spring's father and comes back cuz I can't miss it***

 **Me: "Yes, Neon and I have magic powers that enable us to go to hell and back as we please."**

* * *

Goldie tried to level his breathing as Springtrap drove as fast as he legally could to the hospital. Springtrap's mind was going a million miles an hour, all he could hear was Goldie's pained breathing.

"Ah ahh! It hurts." Goldie panted, he could feel the baby desperately wanting to escape.

"I know I know, you're going to be okay." Springtrap said, he was sweating hard and was on edge. His husband and child were at stake if he didn't get them help soon.

Springtrap rushed Goldie into the hospital and explained the problem to the counter lady; though she looked very surprised she called in doctors immediately.

* * *

"You're okay Golds." Springtrap said, he was holding Goldie's hand as they waited for someone to start the caesarean. Goldie gave his hand a painful squeeze. His fur was all clammy and full of sweat from the pain.

"Ahhh!" Goldie cried. Soon a doctor came in with two nurses; the doctor was a husky male. His fur was black and white and his eyes where a light crystal blue. The nurses, both female, were twin Siamese cats, their eyes green and their uniforms a light blue.

Springtrap didn't say anything; he just continued to comfort Goldie as the doctor gave him pain killers.

"Are you okay my love?" Springtrap said.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!? YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR GENITALS OFF! AH!" Goldie screamed.

"We hear that a lot. I can't tell you how many times we've heard this." One of the female nurses said, laughing. Springtrap nodded but was a tad pale at the thought.

(Long painful time of surgery.)

"Wahh!" Springtrap's ears perked up when he heard that. Goldie gave a grunt when he felt the big load of weight removed from him. Springtrap stood up as the doctors started to stitch up Goldie and the nurses cleaned the new life. Springtrap heard the crying continue as he walked to one of the nurses, she looked over to him and said:

"You want to cut the umbilical cord?" Springtrap nodded and did as the nurse told him. The baby squealed and cried loudly, even after he was put in blankets.

"Ahhh! Waaa! Wa aha ahhh!"

"Quite a noisy one." The nurse said as she handed Springtrap his baby. Springtrap took the bundle, he whispered shushes but he couldn't see his child's face properly, the baby instantly stopped crying and made cute noises. He went to move the blankets but then looked over to Goldie; he was almost all cleaned and mended. He wanted to see their son with Goldie so he covered more of the baby but still let enough air in.

* * *

Goldie sat up on his hospital bed, he could feel where he was now stitched up. Another scar to add in his competition with Springtrap, though they both knew he'd never win. Springtrap himself was standing next to him with their baby.

"Okay, now where's my baby?" Goldie said, Springtrap chuckled and passed the wrapped up child to him. Springtrap got on the bed with him and cuddled Goldie as he unwrapped they're little one. Goldie gasped, tears forming already, while Springtrap was stunned; there in Goldie's arms was an adorable baby bunny. His fur a mixture of green and yellow, making more of a dark dirty yellow, his snout was more like a bear's and his ears looked just like the ear that's cut in half on Springtrap. And he was small. He was so unbelievably tiny.

"He takes after you all right." Goldie laughed, a tear dropped. Springtrap began to cry, his son, their son was right there. After nine months there he was. Springtrap placed his giant hand on the baby's tiny hand; the baby tried to wrap his arms around Springtrap's hand and began gnawing on his fingers. Goldie kissed Springtrap's cheek.

"He's like a plush version of you." He said, Springtrap chuckled.

"Plushtrap."

"Huh?" Springtrap said.

"Plushtrap. Let's call him Plushtrap." Goldie said.

"Plushtrap Golden Arils." **(Arils is Springtrap's last name.)** Springtrap said. Goldie nodded and kissed him.

"I love it." Goldie said.

"Ah la na la." Plushtrap cooed. It made his parents laughed.

"We love you two." Goldie said to Plushtrap

"I can't wait for the others to see Plushtrap." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled.

"Ba la la oo." Plushtrap cooed. He stuck his tongue out and blew slobbery raspberries.

(Late at night.)

Plushtrap gave a hiccup as he finished the milk bottle he was given, since Goldie can't produce his own milk.

The hospital staff had allowed Springtrap to stay with Goldie and their baby for tonight, Springtrap had brought his guitar and was strumming it.

"Aha! Ha lala ba la aaaa." Plushtrap cooed, Goldie was glad the walls were sound proof otherwise Springtrap would be asked to leave.

Plushtrap gave a yawn and started snuggling into Goldie's chest, Springtrap put down his guitar and wrapped an arm around Goldie.

Springtrap: "As I fall to sleep  
Will You comfort me?"

Goldie heard Springtrap singing.

"Now?" Goldie asked.

"Plushtrap might like it." Springtrap said. Goldie shook his head.

"Come on you know the next bit." Springtrap smirked. Goldie sighed.

Goldie: "When my heart is weak  
Will You rescue me?"

"La baaa. Ah ah." Plushtrap said before giggling. Springtrap and Goldie smiled and shared a tender kiss.

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there.  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "When I'm in retreat  
Can I run to You?"  
Goldie: "Will my pain release  
At Your mercy seat?"  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?"  
Springtrap: "Are You saying yes?  
I gotta believe it."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Are You saying yeah?  
When Your love comes down  
I can rest my eyes  
Feel Your grace and power  
Flood into my life  
As my brokenness  
And Your strength collide  
When Your love comes down  
Falling Down."

Springtrap gave Goldie a passionate kiss before whispering.

"As I fall to sleep.  
As I fall to sleep."

"Al la ba ca la." Plushtrap gurgled.

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there."  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there."  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"  
Springtrap and Goldie:" Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?"  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there."  
Springtrap: "As I grow cold?"

Plushtrap started closing his eyes and rested on Goldie's chest. Goldie rested over Springtrap's heart and the two sang quietly.

Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?  
Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."  
Springtrap and Goldie: "Will You be there  
When I'm falling down?

(Scene slowly zooms out and fades to black.)

Will You be there?"  
Springtrap: "My heart grows cold."

 **(And there you have it, and now it's time for the final! Who wants to join Springtrap and Goldie in introducing their baby to everyone! Who wants to see the baby Plushtrap!? Let me know, just like with the last season I need description of what you're wearing, what you are, gender etc. OH! and what you're bringing as a present to Plushtrap. You have a month or less before I start typing (Prpbably less since I'm impatient). LATER MATES!)**


	12. The End

**(Not many people even showed a little bit of interest in joining, I can see over 20 people have read this so I'm just going to rush and get this done okay. Enjoy.)**

 **Mangle6: "Best chapter ever!"**

 **Me: "Thanks mate."**

 **Neon lololol: "ehAH- *falls down laughing at the thought of Goldie cutting Trappy's balls off* JUST DO IT GOLD I WANNA SEE TRAPPIN'S FACE-AHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

 **Goldie: "Oh Springy."**

 **Springtrap: "Oh no."**

 **Sir Sandwich: "That ending is so cute I love it and the hype for the next chapter and season is real."**

 **Me: "Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying this."**

 **Reddthemysterious: "Eh...What the heck" -Comes in suddenly, with a bunch of baby stuff-**

 **AIE-Looks at the baby – "So Cyute."**

 **Me: "Haha."**

King InJi: "So I missed 2 chapters and the most exciting stuff happens. I need a hug now."

Everyone: *Hugs King Inji*

"Who's a little cutie!" Goldie said as he tickled Plushtrap. The little bunny giggled and tried to grab Goldie's finger. It has been a week since his birth but he and Goldie had only been home for three days. Plushtrap was wearing a little blue onesie with yellow stares, Goldie had his usual tux as always and was waiting for Springtrap to come down.

"Ooo gaga hahaha!" Plushtrap cooed. Goldie laughed along. Since giving birth he's felt empty in a way. He kind of missed the feeling of being pregnant but he and Springtrap talked and they will not have another baby.

"Is daddy talking your ears off?" Springtrap laughed as he walked down stairs.

"Very funny babe." Goldie said. Springtrap smiled and gave him a kiss, Plushtrap started chewing on his fingers while gurgling.

"Hello my little boy." Springtrap said to Plushtrap, he giggled and spat all over his own hand.

"You two ready?" Springtrap asked Goldie.

"Yep. The new baby seat is in the car." Goldie said, Springtrap smiled and picked up baby Plushtrap. Plushtrap snuggled into his father's chest just like Goldie does, Goldie watched as Plushtrap's head bobbed to Springtrap's heartbeat.

* * *

Plushtrap fiddled with the blue blanket as he sat in his special car seat, the seat was red with black outlines. The surface was soft and it let Plushtrap's body sink into it a little. Goldie and Springtrap were in the front and talked on the way there.

"I can't wait to see what the others will think of Plushtrap, maybe he'll get along with Amber's and Mangle's babies." Goldie said.

"May I remind you that our son is only a few days old and is not yet capable of playing, and their children are only a few months old. They would still be clutching to their parents rather than meeting other children. Though they can probably sit up on their own Plushtrap cannot, he still relies on us to hold his bottle, sit him up and so on."

"Oh yeah, may bad." Goldie said. He placed a gentle hand on his husband's lap, Springtrap looked at Goldie and smiled.

* * *

Goldie got Plushtrap out the car and cradled him inside, Springtrap held the door open for him. Goldie walked in and saw Bonsai first.

"Hey Bonsai." Goldie said. Bonsai's ears perked up and he turned around.

"Oh, hey Goldie, hey Spring. Wait… is that?" Bonsai walked over and saw little baby Plushtrap.

"Aww, it's so cute!" He said.

"His name is Plushtrap." Springtrap informed.

"I'll go get everyone else!" Bonsai said. Plushtrap started chewing on his blanket.

"Goldie?" Freddy said as he came over with everyone. Goldie smiled and lifted Plushtrap a little from his arms so they could see. They all stared.

"Nawww!" Mangle, Chica, Chicha and Amber said as they went over to Plushtrap. He gurgled a little, wondering who these people were. The guys went to Springtrap and congratulated him and Goldie.

"What's his name?" Alfred asked.

"Plushtrap." Springtrap answered.

"Cute baby mate." Springtrap and Goldie looked over to the entrance.

"Oh no." Springtrap mumbled.

"Hey Springtrap Prime!" Goldie said.

"G'day Goldie." He replied, next to him was Neon.

"Oh great, the psychotic duo is back." Springtrap mumbled. Neon laugh as he held her baseball bat. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and plain black pants and messy hair because she was too lazy to brush it after waking up in the morning. Classic Neon.

"Neon, not around the baby okay mate?" Springtrap Prime said. He wore a black T-shirt with the Autobot symbol and blue jeans. He kept his cowboy hat though.

"Fine, whatever Prime." She said as she tossed the bat behind her. Plushtrap giggled as Neon tickled him. Springtrap Prime chuckled a little.

"Hey mate, got ya something." Springtrap Prime said as he placed a small cowboy hat on his head, it was too big but it made Plushtrap laugh. Goldie smiled and thanked him.

"OH, AND HERE IS THE GIFT!" Neon shouted as she showed Springtrap's father's head. "IT'S FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY! I HAVE KEPT IT IN LATEX SO IT WON'T DECAY OR FILL THE HOUSE WITH HORRID STENCH!" Plushtrap started crying while the others vomited. Springtrap Prime pulled her aside and gave her a lecture about how inappropriate that was.

Springtrap looked back to the entrance and saw pink mist. The mist slowly turned into a tall pink pony with a horn and wings. She has a long mane and tail that had red hearts in it along with pink eyes. She's also wearing a simple black T-shirt with a golden heart and a golden scarf to match.

"Hey Mangle6." Goldie said as he wiped away Plushtrap's tears.

"OMG IT'S THE BABY!" Mangle6 yelled as she ran over and began tickling him. Plushtrap giggled. Mangle6 showed Goldie and Springtrap that she brought one of those race cars toddlers drive in. Goldie thanked her and that Plushtrap will love it when he's older.

"Um, did you forget to fully dress this morning Mangle6?" Springtrap asked. Mangle6 just stared at him.

"What? You're not wearing any pants…"

"I'm from My Little Pony! We don't wear pants!" She said. Neon and Springtrap Prime snickered before seeing another mist, red mist.

"Sir Sandwich!" Springtrap Prime exclaimed as a fox, black with red along the edges and brown eyes, wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and grey Nike revolution 3 shoes appeared.

"Glad you could make it mate!" Springtrap Prime said.

"Good day SP, is that the baby?" Sir Sandwich asked, Goldie nodded and showed him Plushtrap.

"Aw, he's so cute." He said as he held Plushtrap's hand. Plushtrap took his finger and cooed. "I got a gift for the baby." Sir Sandwich said and passed Springtrap a mini guitar.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll love it when he's big enough." Springtrap said. Sir Sandwich smiled then gave a gift for Goldie and Springtrap: a baby monitor and baby gates. Goldie laughed.

"That'll come in handy won't it sweet?" Goldie joked to Springtrap. He merely smiled.

"Ba la la aa." Plushtrap cooed. Bonnie held his child in his arms and stood next to Goldie. Fronnie noticed Plushtrap and cooed at him.

"Ahh bun lala." Said Fronnie.

"Ah la baba." Said Plushtrap. Springtrap and Freddy laughed as Bonnie and Goldie smiled at their children.

* * *

Goldie, Bonnie, Mangle and Amber were on the stage feeding their babies, Amber and Mangle though were the only ones who could breast feed (For obvious reasons).

Foxy, Freddy, Fredbear and Springtrap were talking across the room.

"What's it like finally being a dad laddie?" Foxy asked Springtrap.

"It's certainly different but nice as well." He replied.

"Wait till they start crying at night." Fredbear joked. Freddy laughed.

"Yes, Bonnie and I take turns on 'night duty.'" He said. Springtrap gave a huff of amusement.

Neon and Springtrap Prime were packing all the baby gear that the others had gotten for Plushtrap into Springtrap and Goldie's car. Mangle6 and Sir Sandwich just talked to the other animatronics.

"I was thinking more people would've come." Sir Sandwich said to Mangle6.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, I think the smaller crowed is better for baby Plushtrap." Alfred said, Bonsai agreed.

"Yes, the large crowd and noise could easily upset the child." Marion said.

* * *

"Aww do you have to go?" Springtrap Prime complained.

"Plushtrap is getting tired and Goldie hates being out the house after sunset." Springtrap said. Goldie had gotten Plushtrap into his car seat after everyone said goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Mangle6 yelled as she flew up into the sky in mist.

"Farewell, and good luck." Sir Sandwich said, following pursuit.

"Time to go. PEACE!" Neon shouted, fading back to her reality. Springtrap Prime was last.

"Goodbye Prime." Goldie said.

"Eh, I'll be writing more GoldiexSpringtrap well after this mate. Later!" He jumped up before tuning into mist himself.

Springtrap watched them go as Goldie said his goodbyes and hopped into the car.

"Springtrap come on." Goldie called. Springtrap snapped out of his trance and joined his family.

* * *

Springtrap and Goldie got ready for bed, Plushtrap was put in his cot that was next to Goldie and Springtrap's bed. The cot was blue with white rims on the edge, Plushtrap snuggled into his fluffy blue blanket.

"Goodnight Plushtrap. You had a busy day." Goldie said as he kissed his head. Springtrap held his tiny hand.

"Goodnight my son." He said. Plushtrap gurgled as the two went to bed and turned the lamps off.

Plushtrap lay there, he felt a bit sleepy but noticed something,

"Ah la la ba." A small blue mist was in his vision. He cooed and tried to reach it but he still had little control over his limbs. The blue mist floated around, Plushtrap began to giggle as a purple shade of mist came along and seemed to be playing with the blue mist. Plushtrap thought they were doing something like chasey.

"Ba ga ga." He cooed. The mist suddenly disappeared as Springtrap turned the lights on and was looking at him.

"Are you okay Plush?"

"Spring, he's just cooing, go back to sleep." Goldie wined. Springtrap shrugged and went back to bed. Plushtrap waited for the mists to come back but fell asleep before they came back.

 **(And there you have it. Hope I'll see you guys later this year for season 3! It'll be a lot longer so I have a lot of planning to do before I start, with the first two season I just wrote what came to my mind but for this one I want a true story going on so yeah, check out my other stories, I want to start a TFP one sometime and I have some ideas for my FictionPress account. If you want to see what these characters look like for this story check out my DevisntArt account and ask. Since I've finished this season I can do more drawing on DArt and I'm hoping to do comics yay, I should be releasing a teaser image for season three soon. LATER MATES!)**


End file.
